


Michael Fights Back

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, Michael is scary, Michael would kill for Jeremy, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy is there too, lololol, richjake, the squip is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Michael gets angry at The Squip instead of Jeremy.





	Michael Fights Back

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason it's rated T is cause of cussing

_"_ Get out of my way,"

He hesitated.

Loser."

The door shut.

_Drip_

Michael slid to the floor.

_Drip_

He looked at the door again. And again. And again. He waited for his best friend to come back.

But he was all alone.

_Drip_

He was a loser. A stupid fucking loser thinking Jeremy would keep liking him.

_Drip_

He's probably with Christine. Finally getting the girl of his dreams.

_Drip_

 

Michael sat upon the bathroom floor, staring at the shower curtain to the left of him. Hot tears ran down his face, as he desperately tried to get rid of them. 

' _I don't need Jeremy_ ' he thought angrily, and glared intensely at the curtain. But then another wave of tears ran down his face. ' _Yes i do._ '

Then, there was the screaming. It was Jeremy. ' _Who cares_ ' ' _You do_ ' ' _Shut the fuck up brain_ ' Michael grabbed his hair. Ugh, fuck, he had to see what was up.

He opened the door slightly, to see Jeremy talking to himself, more so yelling. It seemed he was angry at his squip.

"About time!" Jeremy whispered/yelled to a entity that seemed to not be there, but yet he faintly heard a voice answer him.

 **"** _My_ _absence was not ideal._ " So thats what the bitch sounded like. Michael was about to turn away, and go back to crying in the bathroom. But then a thought over came him. Wait. Why the fuck was he letting this stupid ass computer take his best friend? Why was he standing there watching Jeremy destroy himself? Why was he not angry at all at The Squip, but he's angry at Jeremy?

Okay, Michael was a laid-back guy. Your average gay, stoner dude. He was never angry. But right now?

_Michael was fucking pissed._

Jeremy seemed he was about to leave the wall next to the bathroom, but thats when Michael grabbed him, and shoved him inside the bathroom. He slammed the door, and glared at Jeremy.

" _Okay, who the fu-_ Michael?" Jeremy stared up at him, then sneered. His posture seemed to be robotic, something was wrong. Michael glared intensely at Jeremy, who seemed to falter.

Michael made his way over to him, Jeremy seemingly shrinking at Michael towering over him, seemingly about to punch him. 

The Squip wasn't responding. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the shirt and pulled him closer.

" _Now listen up here you pathetic piece of shit._ " Jeremy stared up at Michael with fear in his eyes. He had never seen Michael this fucking pissed. Michael's eyes were red from crying, tear marks staining his cheeks.

It was frightening.

" _I don't care what you do to me. But if you keep on fucking hurting Jeremy, i will force mountain dew red down your throat._ " The Squip was now panicking. Something is wrong, The Squip never reacted like this before. It was almost like...

It was  _afraid._

" _You can punch me, you can kick me, but if you shock Jeremy one more_ _time - and yes I noticed the scars - if you hurt him one more time,_ " Michael got even closer, his blood shot eyes staring at him. The Squip seemed to be hiding.

" _i won't be afraid to kill myself to kill you._ " Michael clutched his stupid shirt one more time, and let go of him, and stepped back. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and looked up, waiting for him to leave. But Jeremy just stared. He collapsed on the ground, and thought to The Squip, but it wasn't answering.

' _Where was The Squip?_ ' Jeremy stared. ' _It was gone._ ' He ran up and grabbed Michael and ran out of Rich's house. He then shoved Michael in his car and crawled over him to get to the drivers seat.

He put his car in drive, and sped to Michael's house. Michael was so fucking confused. ' _WHY ISNT IT TRYING TO KILL ME???_ '

When they got there, Jeremy grabbed Michael again and shoved him into his own house. Jeremy then ran down he stairs, and Michael followed. When he got there, Jeremy was searching through his fridge.

"Dude what the FUCK?" Michael exclaimed as Jeremy threw every thing out of his fridge, and then grabbed something. He then got up and walked over. He then handed Michael a mountain dew red. Michael stared. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Is this not what you wanted? Now hold me down and force me to drink it, I feel it coming back." So then Michael tackled Jeremy, and sat on him. Something was taking over Jeremy making him struggle.

" _yOu_ _dOnT wAnNa dO tHAt JeREmY!_ " Then it switched.

"Why not!"

" _Cause then you'll never be with Christine!_ " Michael's heart stopped. Christine. Jeremy wanted Christine so badly. Jeremy would agree and tell Michael to stop. And Michael would listen. But then, something came out of Jeremy's mouth that he thought he would never say.

"I don't want Christine anymore." Jeremy smiled up at Michael.

"I have everything i need with him." Michael's heart soared, and then he shoved the bottle down his throat, as Jeremy drank the mountain dew red.

Then, an Earth shattering scream pierced from Jeremy, and Michael picked him up, and drove him to the hospital.

Turns out that day, many things could have happened.

Rich's squip was about to make him set fire to everything, but he stopped because of Michael's actions.

Jake could've broken his legs.

Michael could've been trapped in a bathroom alone.

And Jeremy could've ended up with Christine.

But...

As Jeremy looked over at Michael who was asleep on his hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up...

He thought everything would be okay.

**Epilogue**

"wake up asshole." Jeremy's eyes opened as they settled on a bright light.

"Jesus, is that you?" Jeremy muttered.

"Wrong, too gay for Jesus." Jeremy smiled at that. And then immediately shot up.

" _Oh my God Mi-_ ow ow ow!" Jeremy winced, and Michael looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Michael fussed over Jeremy. Jeremy then stared.

"Am i okay? Are you okay! I did so many bad things, oh god i am so sorry Michael, i didn't want to leave you, I thought it was for the best, I love you so much, IM SORR-" Michael then shushed him.

"I'm fine Jeremy. I'm just glad we fixed this. I shall accept your apology with lots of hugs and you buying me slushies, and i love you too." Michael smiled.

"oh thank g- wait." Jeremy looked up at Michael hopeful.

"You love me too?" Michael snorted, and Jeremy looked away sadly. "its okay if you were joking, um i was totally joking too, no homo, right? hahahahaha,,,,fuck you probably hate me, I'm so-" Jeremy was cut off by Michael pressing his lips to Jeremy's. Immediately he melted into the kiss, latching his hands onto Michael's neck and pulling him closer.

When they pulled away, a smile was on both faces.

"does that answer your question?" Jeremy just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"WOO!" Jeremy pulled away immediately.

"huh??" He looked over to his right, and there was Rich.

"Hells yeah Jeremy! Get your man! Totally understand. I'm totally bi now." Michael rolled his eyes.

"he's been saying that for an hour." another laugh came from the corner of the room. 

"its kinda cute." jake said, smiling at Rich, who was blushing. 

"yeah, I find it great that Jeremy and Rich are both out!" Christine gushed, while Jenna and Brooke nodded along.

"I really do like gay people." Chloe smiled. Jeremy sat there frozen.

"w-what." everyone laughed.

"congrats son." Jeremy looked to see his dad. With pants on.

"holy shit." Jeremy said. Jeremy's dad looked sheepish.

"yeah your boyfriend there convinced me to try and be a better dad. So i got pants." Jeremy smiled. Then got anxious.

"Wait, boyfriend?" jeremy looked at Michael.

"oh yeah i forgot to ask. Jer-" "ya. I'll be your boyfriend."

"I CALLED IT. Gay-dar. Cause I'm bi." Everyone laughed.

Jeremy smiled.

_"JerEmy...."_

Jeremy just laughed louder.

The loudest voice would be his for once.

 


End file.
